


When a memory is lost, would anyone notice it?

by Crazy_not_insane (Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor)



Series: Impacting you with stories (AUs) [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, i guess Impact has that in the 2nd chapter...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor/pseuds/Crazy_not_insane
Summary: Requested by JediKnightRubyAndClones, the story behindHealing, a little bit at the time.Impact is no longer allowed to leave the 79s unacompained, here's why.
Relationships: CC-3267 | Impact &; Coric (Star Wars) &; Denal (Star Wars) &; Redeye (Star Wars), CC-3267 | Impact &; Original Character(s)
Series: Impacting you with stories (AUs) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856437
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Don’t leave a bar without people who you trust

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Per request of JediKnightRubyAndClones, here's the first chapter of the story!
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter tho.
> 
> Here's the link for the [first](https://coric-the-medic.tumblr.com/post/624739927524098048/finally-seeing-impact-falling-asleep-coric-felt#_=_) and [second](https://commanderimpact501st.tumblr.com/post/624326676540801024/impact-sighed-he-had-hopes-that-now-that-more) posts that inspired this.

Impact sighed, walking out of the 79s. Another time where he wasn’t noticed.

Sometimes he wondered why no one noticed him, were they doing on purpose or was he just that easily unnoticeable?

Impact shook his head, right, it’s better if he didn’t think about that stuff, it would only take him to a darker path in his mind that he didn’t want to dwell in, especially as he had a bit of a few drinks so he wouldn't be as much as a restraint.

Looking around, Impact noted that not only had he accidentally entered the longer path to the barracks, but he entered a place  _ very _ anti-clone.

Shifting slightly, Impact looked down, hoping that no one would look closely at his face and so he could go with a new injury to the barracks, knowing he would probably have to deal with alone, and he didn’t want to do that when he wasn’t completely sober.

Passing before an alley, Impact felt someone grab his wrist, pulling him inside the alley.

Impact relaxed his hand against the other person's forearm and twisted it, making it so that it was  _ him _ that was grabbing his attacker's wrist.

Trying to bring the unnamed person closer to him and making them meet his knee proved futile as the person twisted around and waved their free wrist (that was letting some kind of gas) in front of his face.

Impact coughed, his eyes watering making it hard to see, as he let go of the person and stumbled back.

Before he could far away, the person pulled him into a hold, a strong one as it was proven when Impact twisted and struggled against it to try and free himself.

Impact froze and gasped quietly, feeling something pick his neck.

His movements and attempts to get free from the hold became erratic as the attacker’s hold became tighter.

Slowly, his movements become more sluggish and his thoughts slower as he starts to become more sleepy as the time passes.

Just as he became unconscious, Impact felt a hand run through his hair as a voice quietly whispered in his ear.

“Shhh, go to sleep Commander, that’s it, that’s it, good commander...”

*************************************************

Impact slowly woke up, confused, why was he in his underwear? He usually slept with his night blacks.

Looking up, Impact took a look around, noticing that he was not only tied down to a chair, but he was in a dark room.

Testing his knots, Impact mind slowly started to form a plan.

Now, he first needed to know where he was, who took him and why they did it and then-

Hearing footsteps approaching the room, Impact cut his line of thought, lowering his head, letting his un-braided hair fall in front of his face and closing his eyes, trying to appear like he was sleeping.

The footsteps got louder and out of nowhere, the door opened.

“Huh, would have expected it to be awake by now, oh well.” Said a woman, before she walked up to him.

Impact breathed evenly as his kidnapper grabbed his hair and pulled it, making his head follow it.

“You will bring so many credits to me and Yattasor so much money when the Separatist pay us.” The woman whispered, patting his face with her other hand.

Soon enough, she let him go and walked away, with the door closing behind her.

When the footsteps faded, Impact opened his eyes.

  
Oh kriff, he was  _ so _ karked.


	2. People Care, even when you can’t see it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impact is finally rescued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! I only was able to finish it now😅.

Impact subtly shifted on his chair, careful not to aggravate his injuries.

All because he had tried to escape Roryo and Yattasor and they decided to have...sessions with him to make sure that he wouldn’t be in any shape to escape.

Impact was drawn out of his thoughts as he felt electricity ran through his body, almost letting out a scream.

Ah, it was one of  _ those _ times.

As the electricity slowly faded, Impact took deep breaths, making sure not to move too much, as usually after the collar was used all the other (or at least the most recent ones) electricity induced injuries started to ache if he moved too much.

Gritting his teeth, Impact let his head fall and tried to stay as silent as possible, knowing if he made too much noise there would be another ‘session’ with one or both of the bounty hunters.

Out of nowhere, however, he heard a crash and muffled (however obviously loud) voices coming from above.

Kark. Did Roryo and Yattasor have an argument?  _ Again _ ?

Hopefully he wouldn’t be caught in the crossfire…

(Who was he kidding? He was obviously going to be caught in the crossfire like always...)

After a few minutes of fighting sounding from above, Impact heard the door opened.

Tensing, Impact sucked in a breath, ready for the hurt to come.

However, all he got was a hand on his shoulder (which made him flinch and thus the hand was quickly removed) and a concerned “Impact?” from a...vod?

Slowly looking up, Impact came face to face with Coric, a medic who had first begun to notice him a week ago and slowly helped make other people notice him, although they were few and almost all of them still forgot him most of the time.

“Impact? Sir? Do you recognize me?” Asked Coric, concerned, before looking quickly behind him.

“C-Co-r-” Tried to say Impact, but he ended up coughing, his throat hurting at the usage.

“Shhh, vod, everything will be alright.” Coric tried to reassure him, before raising his hands slightly, making sure that Impact could see them “I need to take off that collar alright? I will try to take it as quickly as I can but I need you to stay still.”

Impact slowly nodded before stilling, noticing that the sound of fighting from above had slowly faded.

“Alright, alright, come on-” Coric was muttering, obviously having a bit of a hard time taking the collar off.

“Coric, hurry up, we need to go,  _ now _ .” Hissed another vod from behind Coric, meaning that Impact couldn’t see them.

“I’m  _ trying _ .” Coric snapped only to accidentally touch Impact, making him flinch and tense “Sorry, sorry, alright, that’s it, that's it...” Coric softly said, clearly sorry, as Impact slowly relaxed, letting Coric get back to work.

Soon enough, Coric got done with the collar and immediately took it away, making sure that no hair was tangled in it as he did so. 

“Alright, Denal, maybe you can help me here so we get done faster?” Coric asked, turning his head around to look at someone behind him.

“Sure, move over.” The trooper named Denal said, appearing over the Medic's shoulder, causing Coric to shift slightly, allowing Denal to kneel beside the chair, making a small space between them that allowed Impact to see the door and to see a vod beside it, checking outside every now and then.

Quickly working together, Denal and Coric freed Impact from the cuffs tying him to the bed.

“Alright, here, it’s cold and I don’t think you want to go out in your underwear.” Coric said to Impact, taking off his backpack and taking off a blanket and giving it to Denal “Impact, do you mind Denal helping you stand and put the blanket on you while I scan you for other injuries?” Asked Coric, looking directly at Impact, who shook his head and looked at Denal expectantly.

Nodding, Coric turned slightly away and took a scanner off his backpack while Denal slowly helped Impact up, letting him lean against him as he put the blanket around him.

“Alright, Impact, sir, please look at me,” Coric said, raising the scanner.

Impact slowly turned with the help of Denal, flinching slightly as the scanning started.

As soon as it did start, it ended.

“Mhmm...” Coric hummed, frowning under his helmet “Come on, I would rather treat you in the medbay,” Coric said, putting the scanner back on the backpack before stepping closer to Impact “but for now I can ease the pain a little.” He said, raising a small painkiller and slowly injected it into Impact, who tensed before relaxing a bit as the pain was muted.

Putting the now empty injection in the backpack, Coric put it in his back again before shifting so that Impact was also leaning on him and not just on Denal.

“Alright sirs?” Asked the trooper at the door, sounding concerned.

Impact slowly nodded as Denal muttered a “Could be better but yeah, we are good.” but was loud enough for the trooper to hear.

“Come on, we need to leave now, we wasted enough time as it is waiting for the Guard to start their part of the plan.” Coric said, slowly starting to walk, making sure that Impact could keep up with him and Denal “Redeye, lead the way please.”

The trooper (Redeye?) nodded, before taking a look outside and starting to slowly walk in front of them, guiding them away from the room.

Impact grimaced a bit as a bit of his dirty hair fell in front of his face, trying to move his hand from Denal’s shoulder before remembering that he couldn’t move it a lot since the last ‘session’ made sure of that.

However, he didn’t need to as Denal felt him try to move his hand before looking at his face, seeing the piece of hair and Impact's obvious annoyance at it.

Stopping for a few seconds, Denal quickly put the hair behind Impact’s ear before they started walking again, now nearer to the door leading them outside.

Coric took a sharp inhale as he saw an electric whip in the wall, clearly recently used. Sharing a look with the other two, Coric subtly shifted so he was blocking Impact’s view of the object (although not needed as Impact had closed his eyes and had his head leaning against Coric’s shoulder) as Redeye walked a bit faster and opened the door.

Feeling Coric shift, Impact slowly opened his eyes, being taken out of his thoughts ( _ wow, no wonder he was so easily forgotten, he couldn’t even save himself from two bounty hunters and he was a karking  _ ** Commander ** _ - _ ) and now stared at Coric confused.

“It’s nothing vod, just something in my backpack that was poking me.” Coric lied, and while his head was turned in Impact’s direction, he was staring in Redeye’s direction, knowing he couldn't lie very well if he was staring into a person's eyes.

After that, the walk was done in relative silence (although with a few words of encouragement from Coric, Denal and Redeye from time to time when they thought that Impact needed it), with small stops so that Impact could catch his breath.

Soon enough, they were walking out of the house.

Impact looked around a bit, watching as 501st and Guard troopers milled around, obviously with tasks in their hands, surprised by the amount of vode who had come (where they were forced to come or did they come willingly? Impact thought it was probably the former as he doubted that this amount of vode would remember him and not mistake him for a Shiny they once met and later on died).

Out of the corner of his eye, however, Impact saw something that made him freeze.

His captors.

Glaring at him and his vode’ike.

“Impact, do you need another bre-” Started to ask Denal, clearly concerned when Impact stopped before he caught where Impact was looking at “Kark. Redeye!” He called, making Redeye turn around and freeze at the sight before him before he was moving so now he was slightly to their left side and slightly behind them, completely blocking Impact’s view of his captors and vice versa.

“Come on sir, they aren’t worth your time.” Coric murmured, moving one of his hands so it was running through Impact’s hair.

He removed it immediately, however, when Impact flinched away from the hand and Coric.

Wincing at the glares he undoubtedly received from Redeye and Denal under their helmets, Coric whispered a “Sorry.” before coaching Impact to walk again.

And in no time they were inside a LAAT/I, with Impact leaning against Coric while Redeye and Denal stayed near them, making sure that they were in a position to help in case it was needed.

Halfway through the flight back to the RMB, Redeye started to tell a story about a few pranks Mixer did to him hoping to distract Impact while Coric rubbed small circles with his thumb on Impact’s back and Denal adjusted the blanket so it was better covering the Commander, who was looking at the ground.

“We are here,” Coric said to Impact’s ear, making the Commander softly nod and shift slightly before Denal and Coric was helping him off the LAAT/I and into a waiting stretcher, with Redeye near in case Impact fell.

Impact closed his eyes as he felt someone shift his blanket while he was laid in the stretcher so it was now covering his feet before he felt the stretcher shift slightly. When he opened his eyes again, he found himself in the medbay of the Republic Military Base.

“Alright vod, do you want me to knock you out while me and the other medics treat you or do you want to stay awake? Blink once for the first option, blink twice for the second option.” Coric instructed, now without his helmet letting Impact see his face that was full of concern and guilt.

Feeling tired, Impact blinked once before closing his eyes again, soon feeling himself be injected with enough painkillers to make him fall into a dreamless sleep.

(When the medics were done, Coric pulled out a datapad and did reports, feeling like he couldn’t fall asleep before Redeye and Denal entered the room and sat in silence beside the bed.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Don't forget to comment and/or came scream at me in my Tumblr([@mrfandomwars](https://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/))!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Don't forget to comment and/or send an ask on my Tumblr ([@mrfandomwars](http://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com))!


End file.
